Lost Ground
by TehDono
Summary: Beast Boy just can't accept that Terra would forget all about the Titans, her powers, and him. What's he going to do when a masked fighter starts to fight crime alongside the Titans. It can't be Terra. That girl is just a memory...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Things Change would have ended much, much differently… probably involving a certain blonde headed geomancer coming back to the Titans.

* * *

"_Come with me." He pleaded, his eyes filled with pain._

_The blonde shook her head. "You go. You're the Titan. That's who you are. Not me," she answered. "I'm not a hero. I'm not out to save the world. I'm just a girl with a geometry test next hour and I haven't studied."_

As Tara walked out of the classroom, her head was pounding. Saying she had failed her test would have been an understatement. Tara knew that her mind had been far from the test, not that she had studied for it anyway. No matter how she looked at it she was going to fail that test. What bothered her wasn't the fact that she failed it, rather how she failed it.

It hadn't been the first time the green changeling had appeared before her. The other times she had felt more annoyed than anything. Why was this time any different? His argument was the same as before; she was a Titan, she had lost her memory. But this time, there was something different about the way he spoke to her. It almost broke her heart.

Tara's thoughts were interrupted as a red head appeared before her.

"Hello!? Earth to Tara?" she questioned playfully, waving a hand before her friend's face. The blonde rolled her eyes as the girl backed away.

"Ugh, Megan! I told you not to do that!"

Megan laughed. "I'll stop when you stay on this planet!" she gibed, a friendly punch on the arm to accompany the joke. "So what sent you to the stars and back? Was it that green little freak again?" she questioned, her voice changing to a defensive timbre. "What was his name? Beast Boy? If you want him to leave you alone, I'll be more than happy to…"

Tara shook her head. "He's, not the problem… Beast Boy is just confused. He thinks I'm someone else, nothing more." The blonde looked out the window. She was someone else, someone he didn't know, and here he was wanting her to be some girl from his past; a titan. She couldn't do that.

That wasn't who she was.

"Well, if that's all settled…" the red head spoke again as she walked down the hallway, Tara in short tow. "So, how was the geometry test? I saw you cramming last hour."

Her eyelids closed as Tara brought the book in her hands up to her head. Ugh. She didn't even want to think about that. Not only did she have to deal with the troubling statement of the green shape shifter from before, but now she had an F in the one class she hated most. The last thing she wanted to do was repeat geometry in her Junior year.

Tara groaned. As if being a normal teenager wasn't hard enough--friends, family, school work-- Beast Boy comes in running to tell her she was some famous hero. As far as she was concerned, a normal life was hard enough.

"So, you're thinking, a 'D'?" Megan asked, completely oblivious to the internal turmoil her friend was facing.

"Worse. I'm thinking complete and epic failure," she complained, moving to her locker and fiddling with the locking device. "First I don't study, then he decides to show up and screw around with my head." The locker popped open, her books almost tumbling out on top of her. "Thank god it's Friday."

Her friend laughed. "Oh just think, one more month of school! Then we'll be out of here!" Megan exclaimed, a few papers flying out of her hands as she lifted her arms in celebration. Tara chuckled as her friend ungracefully tried to pick everything up out of the floor before the school of teenagers trampled over her hard day's work.

The red head quickly scrambled to pull the stray papers out of harm's way. Tara held back a laugh as Megan fell against the lockers, the mini scene in their discussion now an out-take. "So, what do you plan on doing for summer?"

"I really don't know yet. It's all kinda sketchy, you know, nothing's officially…"

Her friend nodded, silencing her explanation. "Say no more, I understand. I was just curious as to whether we could hang out this summer…"

Tara smiled. "Most definitely."

"Good," Megan smiled in return.

Tara's smile faded as her friend turned to pull her cell phone out of her skirt pocket. She finally had a friend, a decent breathing human being to be her friend. But something in the back of her mind told her to run away, to tell her that she was in fact going to be away all summer before she could get hurt. Tara quickly shook it away as she looked at the innocent girl quickly shut the cover of her phone, brought back to reality.

Tara slammed her locker door shut before turning to her friend. "Well, as much as I love talking to you, I've got an appointment with—"

"Oh yeah, sure!" the red head said delightfully. "I understand. So are we still on for Pizza and a Movie?"

The blonde looked baffled for a moment. She had completely forgotten about the plans 'they' had made for Saturday. Tara slapped her head, angry at herself. Meeting the grandparents could possibly be moved up a few hours, couldn't it? "Um, yeah. 7:00 at Piz?"

"Yep! Call if there's, you know, any problems."

"Yeah, I will." Tara agreed, pulling at the backpack on her shoulder.

"So, I'll see you Saturday!"

Tara nodded before she turned around, parting with her friend to begin the long trek home. Seriously, would it have killed her father to pick her up, or at least given her money for a cab? Her house was in a neighborhood half way across town. In fact, the walk home took her past the pizza hut, through the mall, and through three other neighborhoods; a good 45 minute to an hour walk. On rainy or just plain old bad days, Tara would hang out at the Mall until a parent would come to pick her up, but today was not one of those days. She needed to get home in order to get ready for…

A crash, a scream, a sudden blast in a wall before her, Tara was forced to stop. A Bank's front doors had been blasted open, throwing Tara harshly against the ground. What the hell was going on? The blonde quickly jumped to her feet, blue eyes quickly scanning the area. A mechanical spider? And Bigfoot? No, those were…

_No, Tara. You're not a hero out to save the world. You aren't special. What can you do?_

There it was; that ever familiar voice of hers. She felt that there was something she could do, she wanted to help – she just didn't know what to do. She was Tara Markov, sophomore student at Murakami High School. If anything, she was beyond normal. That was all she wanted… wasn't it?

Another blast and Tara was forced back to the ground. A police siren could be heard as the squadron lined up a blockade around the scene of the crime. The streets of Jump City had jumped to a standstill as the police took control. Tara found herself being forced out onto the street, towards the police, as the crowd tried to evacuate the area. As she left the crowd, Tara could finally see the scene of the crime unfolding before her. She had seen those villains before, and they didn't care about oncoming police back then either. The midget on a mechanical spider would easily disarm any police-electronic equipment while Bigfoot would continue his rampage. Bullets would be useless, as would radios if given a few more minutes. She felt like she should do something, but she knew she should run. Tara just stood there, her mind screaming to run, her leg's unable to move.

A tug at her arm pulled Tara back to reality. "You need to leave the premises before--"

"He can disarm all your systems from over there!" Tara yelled, cutting him short. The policeman looked at her obviously confused. She couldn't tell how she knew, she just did.

"Nonsense, it's just a bank robbery. We'll work calmly to get the hostages—"

She just would not let him finish a sentence. "Hostages!?"

The policeman flinched as he realized he spoke without thinking. Silently, he pulled Tara off of the scene and to the sidelines. Rage filled her body as she flew towards the police officer. A group of men managed to hold her back, only angering her more. "Listen! Those guys are whack jobs! Who knows what they'll do!"

The officer turned back towards her, eyes cold. "We have this under control…" A turn on his heels and he was barking orders to the uniformed men behind the barricade. Tara glared at him. She knew what she was talking about! Something had to be done!

If Beast Boy were here, he'd be telling her to go out and save them, like she had some sort of power. She wasn't the Titan he claimed she was. She was just a normal 15 year old girl who had failed her geometry test, now an innocent bystander to a bank robbery. She wasn't special. She just wanted to be a normal 15 year old girl…

Tara turned on her heels, and headed out of the now news crowded blockade. It was amazing how fast everyone had gathered at the spot, to punish criminals only the Titans had been known to handle. But the Titans were nowhere to be found. Tara had just watched them, or at least one of them, leave to another crime an hour ago. They wouldn't be here; they couldn't.

Her mind argued, but her body didn't listen. Tara quickly made her way to the closest convenience store, pulling from her backpack a very familiar pair of goggles…

* * *

_A/N_: Ok, so this is my first Teen Titans Fic, and yes I'm a Terra fan. Chapter isn't half as good as I wanted, but I think that will change with time. Please R&R, but I beg, no Terra bashing… yet. I'd prefer if you didn't bash her for stuff from the actual show. But don't worry, you will have reasons to bash later… she'll deserve them.

_Terra_: What do you mean 'I'll deserve them'?

_TehDono_: That's for you and my readers to find out.

_SaitouLover: _Yes, yes it is. =D

_Notes:_ I want to take a quick moment to thank my Beta Reader, **SaitouLover**. Glad to have you along the long on our new Teen Titans Mission. Your input (and company) is much appreciated. I'd also like to thank my two partners in crime, my brother **Wes**, for helping me sort through characters of the DC Universe to find my evil villain (as well as other characters soon to appear) and my friend **Zack**, for our late night discussions involving this story, and helping me create a legitimate story for all of you to read. Without any of them, this story would just be a figment of my imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or any other DC Character. If I did, well, Green Arrow and Black Canary would definitely have more screen time with verbal abuse.

* * *

Why? He had probably asked himself that same thing a thousand times over. He just couldn't understand it. Why wouldn't she believe him? Ok, so she didn't remember, but she would. He knew she would! Beast Boy knew that Terra couldn't have forget being a Titan, all of the afternoons spent kicking evil butt, hanging out at Piz Pizza Parlor. She couldn't have forgotten owning his video game scores, arguing over movie titles, pranking the other titans. More importantly though …

She couldn't have forgotten him. She just couldn't!

But that's exactly what happened. As much as he hated to admit it, she had forgotten everything; the Titans, her powers, _him – _and he really hated to admit it. That was the only explanation for it. Terra had somehow been revived from her stony grave and had amnesia. How else could Terra, his best friend, forget what was arguably the best time of their lives?

The door opened and Beast Boy slowly found his way to the couch. To say he was having a bad day was an understatement. First, the meeting with Terra had broken his heart, then the villain he had to fight afterwards. Not only that, but the fact that the robot escaped easily was his fault entirely. They had had him on the ropes, but if Beast Boy had come earlier, the robot would have been dead and done. Needless to say, the green changeling was not in a decent mood.

That sparked the Titan's curiosities. The other four teenaged superheroes watched their once peppy and cheerful Beast Boy slowly sulk to his seat in front of the TV. Glances were exchanged between the Titans as their comrade neither turned on game-station nor TV. Rather the green changeling sat in stupor, staring out the window.

"What's with him?" Robin questioned as he walked into the room, his voice hardly above a whisper as he shielded his mouth. All three shrugged. The Titans slowly stepped forward, only to cautiously step back as their friend growled in frustration, burying his face in his hands.

It was without question that someone needed to cheer their green friend up. Beast Boy hardly ever sulked over a battle, even less over a crappy day. It was usually another Titan whose panties were in a twist and Beast Boys jokes, while annoying and pointless, actually brought them out of self pity. To be on the other side was quite startling.

All four Titans looked at each other, an unspoken plan taking place. Beast Boy needed to be cheered up; after all, that's exactly what friends were for. But the question was who was going to do it?

When in Japan, do as the Japanese do. And while they weren't entirely _in_ Japan the effects of their trip were still intact. A quick game of paper rock scissors would decide the hopeless victim to go and cheer their friend up. Cyborg had dealt scissors, a hopeless hand against the other three, their fists firm in a 'rock' stance. The mecha-human wanted to growl in frustration. After a few bear swipes to the chest, Cyborg knew better than anyone else what an emotional Beast Boy could do. And personally, he wasn't looking forward to his good natured self being victimized.

Cyborg slowly walked towards the couch, a smile plastered on his face. "Hey BB," he greeted. Beast Boy looked at his friend then turned his attention back to the outside world.

"Hey Cy," the tiny Titan replied, a huff in his voice.

The mecha-Titan nearly jumped at the sight of his best friend's eyes, they were dark and emotionless. No cheery sparkle of joy, Beast Boy was in his own little world. "So," the cybernetic teenager said as he plopped down on the couch, "how about some game-station? I promise to own you into next week…" Cyborg reached down and picked up two game-station controllers, handing the second one over to his green friend. Beast Boy turned around to pick up the controller, but dropped it back down on the couch.

"Not now…"

Behind them, the other Titans gasped in shock.

"I don't think Beast Boy's ever rejected me for game-station," Cyborg stated, rejoining his friends. Starfire felt the need to scream thousands of questions about the illness which their happy green friend had contracted, yet Robin managed to hold her mouth in place .The Tamaranian Princess huffed as she began walking towards her friend. Obviously, she thought that it was now her chance to cheer him up.

The red haired alien slowly walked towards her friend, a giant smile planted on her face. "Hello friend Beast-Boy!" she said brightly as she approached.

The green teenager sighed as he saw, and heard, Starfire nearing. Typically, he liked Starfire, seeing how she was the only person who laughed at his jokes, with Terra gone anyways. Starfire was one of the few friends who was always willing to accompany him out into the town and keep his secrets. Half of it may have been because of her foreign behavior and eagerness to understand Earth's customs, but he thought she just enjoyed his company. Maybe she did. Typically, he would be happy to see Starfire coming and would prepare a new joke immediately, but today Beast Boy slowly turned his head towards the Tamaranian, questioning why they wouldn't just leave him alone. They were all allowed to sulk, why not him?

"I see that you are in the sad mood," Starfire said. "So, I shall brighten your mood with a Tamaranian Folk Song!" The other Titans, watching cautiously from behind, were visibly cringing in fear. Not that Starfire wasn't a good singer, but at the fact that she was going to sing a Tamaranian song.

Beast Boy quickly slapped his hand upon her mouth , stopping Starfire before she could begin. "Star, I know you're just trying to cheer me up, but I don't think destroying my ear drums will help any."

"But friend Beast Boy, the hilarity of the song will release your mind of the problems which you are troubled with."

The greenling sighed. Thus was the typical Tamaranian solution to just about anything. Hilarity, otherwise known as pain and suffering outside of Tamaran, would just divert the mind from the problem. "Really, Star, I'm fine. I just need some time alone, okay?"

Robin and Cyborg watched as Starfire blinked in confusion, obviously rejected. Starfire slowly walked back to her friends, shrugging. The nature of his depression was still a mystery to be solved. Robin and Raven glanced back at each other. They were the last two standing. Obviously, a game of Janken would solve the question of who was to become Beast Boy's next victim. Raven's telepathic abilities failed her as her papery stance gave way to Robin's harsh scissors.

Raven joined her rather annoying green friend. Now, she didn't know what annoyed her more, the fact that Beast Boy always joked and now wasn't, or the fact that it bothered her; probably both. None the less, Raven stood in front of Beast Boy, determined to give 'kindness' a shot. The empath opened her mouth to speak, but was quickly stopped as Beast Boy looked up at his rather socially awkward friend.

"Don't even start."

Raven shrugged as she walked back to her small grouping of friends, a sign of her failure. Robin lifted an eyebrow at Raven as she appeared right back next to him, not convinced that she did everything in her power to help their friend.

"No telepathic invasion of the mind?"

The empath smirked. "No need to. It's obvious as to why he's upset…"

"And that would be…?" Cyborg asked a slightly annoyed by Raven's swift evasion.

"An invasion of privacy, if I answered that question," Raven said, turning to walk out of the main room. The doors clashed behind her as she disappeared.

With the three titans coming back unsuccessful, the task was left for the leader of the group. As a friend, Robin wanted to be able to help Beast Boy return to his usual self. Though as a leader, Robin needed to know that his friend would be able to fight without distraction when Slade came back to finish the job, as he knew that Slade would.

"Hey, Beast Boy," Robin greeted as he closed the distance between the two of them.

Beast Boy sighed. "Hi," he responded shortly. Now the infamous workaholic loner of the group was trying to help him? What a joke.

"So, the guys were wanting to go to Piz Pizzaria tonight, you know, chill for a while till Slade's robot comes out of hiding-"

Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"-cause you know as well as I do he has too much fun to go disappearing for good. And after all-"

It really pissed him off. When the others were depressed, they'd scream and shout at him to go away, but now when he just wanted to be alone, none of them could just leave him alone!

"-a tofu pizza would do you some good. We all need to chill out, right?"

"Robin," Beast Boy said, silencing his friend. "Do me a favor and go the _hell _away!"

Robin flinched at Beast Boy's sudden rage. He took a step back, nearly tripping over the coffee table. Rather than slink back like a beaten dog, Robin suddenly felt his own fury start to rise as he took a step forward to loom over the greenling. Fangs practically appeared as he was powerless to control his anger.

"Look here, Beast Boy! We're all trying to help you here, but we can't do that if you keep pushing us all away! We're just worried about you."

Angry, Beast Boy stood up to where he and Robin were eye to eye. "What about you? You refuse to get help from people when it's obvious you're the one who needs it!"

"So, learn from my mistakes. Get help when you need it!"

"Maybe I don't want help! Maybe I'd rather sit here and sulk about Terra without any interference!"

Robin stopped. "Is that what this is about? Terra?" The Titan stared at Beast Boy. It all made sense now. The only other time they had seen Beast Boy truly depressed was when Terra had betrayed them, maybe even more so once she died. The blonde meta-human had been the only person to make this sort of effect on him. "That's not necessarily Terra. You're stuck in the past, you just need to-"

"Oh you're one to talk!!" Beast Boy screamed. His words now dripped like acid, searing the ears of anyone who listened. "Your obsession with Slade almost killed you! Terra had killed him! And you kept working for weeks for a clue that he had survived! If I'm stuck in the past, I'd hate to see what you were doing!"

"And I'm just speaking from experience. Yes, I was obsessed. But you don't have to be, you can learn to let go like—"

But Robin was just talking to the back of Beast Boy's head as the green changeling had already stormed off, tired of the discussion. Starfire and Cyborg quickly moved out of his way, as if to avoid laser beams that would soon be shooting out of his eyes.

"You don't understand. You didn't lose…" Beast Boy trailed off. He couldn't know. He didn't lose…

His thoughts were stopped as a gloved hand gripped his shoulder. "I understand, she was my friend too. I lost Terra just like you did."

He lost more than just a friend. They all had lost a friend in Terra. She had saved them all, but to Beast Boy, Terra was—She was more than a friend; she was special, she was different. "No, you really _don't_ understand…"

Beast Boy walked towards the door, but stopped as the sirens sounded and red lights glowed from the ceiling. Damn super hero senses. As mad as he was, he knew that he couldn't just run away from Robin when the alarm sounded. He turned around to lean at the wall. Cyborg had already run to the computer to search out the source of the alarm.

"Slade?" Robin asked. Beast Boy wanted to throw up. Cause Robin was so not obsessed with Slade.

Cyborg shook his head. "No. Our good friends Mammoth and the midget computer-freak broke into a bank downtown. It looks pretty serious though. Reports say there are 4 hostages in the building with them."

Robin cursed under his breath. They couldn't just let this one slide. Raven morphed her way into the room, quickly looked at Beast Boy before turning her attention to Robin. She lifted an eyebrow, as if asking if he knew. But the silent question went unanswered as the Boy Wonder had more important business, such as saving lives. The question about Beast Boy's broken heart would have to be delayed until they actually had the time to deal with it. "Where is it at?"

"48th Street…"

"Ok, Titans Move—"

Before Robin could even finish, Beast Boy was already out of the building. He knew the way to 48th street like the back of his hand, but that wasn't why he was in such a rush. He was worried about a certain blonde teenager that attended the high school in the area, and he would kill someone before he let something else happen to her.

* * *

_A/N:_ Haha! Chapter 2 is up and finished. So I've noticed I have a habit of making BB and Robin fight. Oh well, creates some good moments in the Tower.

_Robin:_ You just hate me…

_TehDono:_ There's always that. =D Sorry girls, I just don't like him.

_SaitouLover_: Oh… poor Robbie-pooh.

_Robin_: No one loves me!

_SaitouLover_: That's not true!

_TehDono: _Really?

_Robin_: Really?

_SaitouLover_: Yep and you really could use some lovin'.

_Robin_: I really could.

_Slade_: (Purring) That's what I'm here for…

_Robin_: AHHHH!!!

_Star:_ (Appears) HEY!

_TehDono:_ Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!

_SaitouLover_: (Grins evilly)…


End file.
